Niylah
Niylah ist ein Nebencharakter der dritten, vierten, fünften, sechsten und siebten Staffel der Serie The 100. Sie wird seit Wanheda (1) von Jessica Harmon verkörpert. Im Deutschen wird sie von Angela Wiederhut Synchronisiert. Niylah ist eine Grounderin, die mit ihrem Vater einen Handelsposten in Sektor 7 führte. Ihre Mutter wurde ebenfalls von den Mountain Men verschleppt, darum verrät sie Clarke Griffin nicht, als sie erkennt, dass es sich bei ihr um die gesuchte "Wanheda" handelt. Clarke besuchte diesen Handelsposten während der Zeit ihrer Flucht vor den Kopfgeldjägern und besorgt sich dort Vorräte. Kurz bevor Clarke von Roan geschnappt wird, haben die beiden Frauen eine kurze Affäre. Niylah war Skaikru gegenüber freundlich gesinnt, bis ihr Vater bei dem Massaker am Friedenstrupp ums Leben kam. Durch Niylahs, nicht ganz freiwillige, Hilfe und dem Vital- Armband der 100, das sich in ihrem Besitz befand, konnten die Delinquenten Raven Reyes von A.L.I.Es Kontrolle befreien. Nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. scheint Niylah ihre Wut auf die Sky People überwunden zu haben. Sie versorgt sie mit großen Mengen an gepökeltem Fleisch. Vergangenheit Niylah gehört zu den Menschen, die auf der Erde geboren wurden. Ihr Vater hatte einen Handelsposten in Sektor 7, in dem auch Niylah arbeitet. Sie wuchs mit beiden Elternteilen auf, doch irgendwann wurde ihre Mutter von den Mountain Men verschleppt. Ihr Vater gehörte nicht nur zur Trikru, sondern auch zu Indras Friedenstrupp, der Arkadia eigentlich vor Azgeda schützen sollte. Er starb bei Pikes Rachefeldzug, bei dem auch Bellamy Blake mitmachte, weswegen sie einen Hass auf ihn und Skaikru entwickelte, der sich allerdings nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. legt. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) Clarke Griffin taucht in dem Handelsposten auf und will den Panther gegen Vorräte eintauschen. Clarke bemerkt bei diesem Besuch, dass Niylah im Besitz eines Vital - Armbands der 100 ist. Als Clarke sie darauf ansprechen will, kommt allerdings eine Gruppe von Groundern herein, vor denen sich Clarke im hinteren Teil des Postens versteckt. Bei den Groundern handelt es sich um Kopfgeldjäger, angeführt von Roan, die auf der Suche nach Wanheda sind. Als Roan der Händlerin eine Zeichnung auf den Tresen legt, die Clarke darstellt, behauptet diese, dass sie vor zwei Tagen im Posten war, sie von ihr das Armband bekam und sie nun auf den Weg in Richtung Norden zum Eden Pass sei. Nachdem die Kopfgeldjäger den Posten verlassen haben, wird Niylah von Clarke gefragt, seit wann sie weiß, dass sie Wanheda ist. Niylah erklärt ihr, dass sie es schon bei ihrem ersten Besuch wusste und dass sie Clarke hilft, weil auch ihre Mutter von den Mountain Men verschleppt wurde und Clarke die Verwandlung in Reaper beendete. besucht den Handelsposten für Vorräte]] Während Clarke wartet, dass die Grounder weit genug entfernt vom Handelsposten sind, versorgt Niylah ihre Wunde, die ihr der Panther zugeführt hat. Als sie ihr die Wunde auswäscht, fragt sie Clarke nach Mount Weather, diese möchte jedoch nicht darüber sprechen. Clarke sagt, sie habe nur das getan, was sie tun musste und möchte nicht weiter darüber reden. Danach küssen sich die beiden und schlafen miteinander. Clarke verlässt nach einem Alptraum einige Zeit später in der Nacht den Posten, was Niylah jedoch nicht mitbekommt. Wanheda (2) Niylah wird im Handelsposten von einem unbekannten Grounder zusammengeschlagen. Er weiß davon dass Roan zurück kam, um Wanheda zu holen und diese sich im Handelsposten versteckt hat. Er verprügelt die Grounderin und will von ihr wissen, wo Wanheda ist. Niylah bleibt standhaft und verrät ihm kein Wort. Als er ihr die Hand abschneiden möchte, kommen Bellamy Blake, Marcus Kane, Indra, Charles Pike und Monty Green in den Posten und Bellamy erschießt den Grounder. Indra erkennt sofort, dass es sich um einen der Kopfgeldjäger handelt. Sie erklärt Niylah auf Trigedasleng, dass sie ihr helfen wollen, was Pike aufstößt, der darum bittet, in einer für ihn verständlichen Sprache zu reden. Kane schickt ihn zusammen mit Monty und dessen Mutter Hannah Green nach draußen und will, dass sie die Umgebung absuchen. Niylah ist sich zunächst unsicher und fragt, ob sie zu Skaikru gehören. Als Bellamy dies bestätigt, erklärt sie, dass Clarke letzte Nacht bei ihr war, jedoch verschwand, bevor sie aufwachte und sie nicht weiß, wohin sie gegangen ist oder wohin sie wollte. Niylah erklärt, dass der Grounder, der sie angegriffen hat, einen Partner hatte, der wegen ihr zum Handelsposten zurück gekommen ist, um Clarke zu holen und dass er zur Ice Nation gehört. Monty kommt herein und sagt, dass er frische Spuren gefunden hat. Sie müssen jedoch zu Fuß weiter gehen und Niylah bleibt im Handelsposten zurück. Nimmermehr Niylah ist in ihrem Handelsposten, als Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia Blake, Jacapo Sinclair und Jasper Jordan mit Raven Reyes dort ankommen. Sie ist sichtlich nicht über diesen Besuch erfreut und will, dass sie wieder gehen. Bellamy bedroht die Grounderin schließlich mit einer Waffe, was sie zum kooperieren bringt. Sie gibt ihnen das geforderte Vital - Armband, mit dem sie Raven den Chip entfernen wollen. zwingt Niylah zu helfen]] Niylah wird gebeten, im vorderen Bereich des Handelsposten zu bleiben, damit Raven und damit A.L.I.E. keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wo sie sich befinden. Als zuerst Clarke und Jasper und dann Bellamy von Raven (bzw. A.L.I.E.) verbal provoziert werden, erwähnt sie auch das Massaker an Indras Friedenstrupp und Bellamys Mitschuld daran. Niylah ist außer sich und Clarke versucht sie zu beruhigen. Da Niylah in ihrer Wut doch in das Zimmer gegangen ist, in dem Raven gefesselt wurde, bekam A.L.I.E. Informationen über Ravens Aufenthaltsort. Als die Gruppe den Handelsposten verlässt, raten sie Niylah, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. ''Morgenröte'' Niylah wird von Bellamy erwähnt, als er erklärt, dass A.L.I.E. sie bereits am Handelsposten mit einer Drohne beobachtet hat. |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier ''Die Reiter der Apokalypse'' In einem Gespräch wird erwähnt, dass die Sky People durch Niylah so viel getrocknetes, gepökeltes Fleisch haben. Für meine Mutter Niylah ist in Arkadia, als die verletzte Octavia von Ilian gebracht wird. Als Clarke aufbricht, um Roans Armee abzufangen, lässt sie Octavia in Niylahs Obhut. Während sie sich um das verletzte Mädchen kümmert, schleicht Ilian in Arkadia herum. Weil die meisten Wachen ebenfalls auf den Weg zu Roan sind, kann er unentdeckt in den Serverraum gelangen. Octavia erwacht und als Niylah ihr erklärt, wie sie nach Arkadia kam, macht sich Octavia sofort Sorgen. Ilian hat in der Zeit etwas Brennbares gesucht und gefunden. Gerade als er die Server anzünden will, erscheinen Niylah und Octavia, die versuchen ihn davon abzuhalten. Das Bitten und Flehen hilft jedoch nicht und Ilian zündet alles an. Der große Ring der Alpha Station bricht in einem Meer aus Flammen zusammen und kleinere Explosionen zerstören weitere Teile des Schiffs. Ilian holt Niylah und Octavia noch rechtzeitig aus dem Wrack und bringt sie nach draußen. Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Niylah ist zu sehen, nachdem sie mit Clarke geschlafen hat. Sie beharrt darauf, dass Clarke sich ausruht, aber Clarke sagt, dass sie helfen muss, das Hydrazin auf Beccas Insel zu bringen. Niylah sagt Clarke, dass Lexa stolz auf sie wäre und durch sie weiterlebt. Clarke bittet Niylah daraufhin, dass sie in Arkadia bleibt, damit sie das Nightblood sofort bekommt, sobald es verfügbar ist. Das zwölfte Siegel Niylah führt ein Begräbnis-Ritual für die Opfer des schwarzen Regens in Arkadia durch, als Thelonious Jaha auf sie aufmerksam wird. In ihrer Rede verwendete sie die Phrase "From the ashes, we will rise", welche Jaha durch die Zweite Dämmerung bekannt ist und Niylah gibt ihm den Tipp, bei dem Flamekeeper nach der Herkunft zu fragen. Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen?, ''Das finale Konklave'' Fast alle Bewohner Arkadia machen sich bereit, das Camp zu verlassen, während eine kleine Gruppe aus Delinquenten und jungen Erwachsenen sich dazu entscheidet, zu bleiben und damit zu sterben. Niylah beobachtet zwar die Diskussion zwischen den Streitparteien, verlässt Arkadia aber mit den anderen. Gegen die Regeln der finale Konklave wird Niylah mit rund 460 Sky People von Clarke und Jaha in den Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung geschleust. Die andere Seite Niylah schläft alleine in einem Schlafquartier, als Clarke hereinkommt und sich erschöpft zu ihr legt. Die Auserwählten Weil sie lange Zeit in Arkadia unter den Sky People lebte, wird sie von ihrem Clan, der Trikru, als Betrügerin bezeichnet, aber auch die Sky People wollen ihr keinen ihrer Plätze geben. Geoff Hardy versucht, sie nach draußen zu werfen, als Octavia, durch den Lärm alarmiert, erscheint um ihn zu stoppen und Niylahs Leben zu retten, woraufhin diese sich bei ihr bedankt. Praimfaya Niylah ist bei Octavias Rede an die Bewohner des Bunkers anwesend. Beziehungen |-|Clarke = Clarke Griffin : → Hauptartikel: Clarke und Niylah Clarke Griffin bringt, nachdem sie das Camp der Sky People nach dem Sieg über Mount Weather verlassen hat, ihre Beutetiere in den Handelsposten und tauscht sie dort gegen andere Waren und Vorräte ein, die sie braucht. In der Folge Wanheda (1) gesteht Niylah Clarke, dass sie von Anfang an wusste, dass sie die gesuchte Frau ist, verrät sie jedoch nicht und kümmert sich um ihre Verletzungen. Im Gespräch zwischen den beiden erklärt sie Clarke, dass sie ihr hilft, weil sie die Mountain Men besiegt hat, die auch Niylahs Mutter entführten. Als sie sich in Nimmermehr wiedersehen, hat sich Niylahs Einstellung Clarke und den Sky People gegenüber geändert. Sie vertraut ihnen nicht mehr, weil ihr Vater bei dem Massaker starb, das Charles Pike, unter anderem zusammen mit Bellamy Blake, bei der Armee der 300 Krieger angerichtet haben. Aussehen Niylah ist sehr schlank. Sie hat grau - blaue Augen und lange blonde Haare, die zu vielen kleinen Zöpfen und Dreads mit Bändern und kleinen Perlen geflochten sind. Niylah hat ein großes Tribal-Tattoo auf dem Rücken, das an der Wirbelsäule nach unten läuft. Sie trägt typische Grounder - Kleidung, die aus geflickten und selbst gemachten Teilen besteht. In Wanheda (1) trägt sie eins der Vital-Armbänder der 100 als Schmuck. Persönlichkeit Niylah ist sehr aufmerksam und mitfühlend. Sie wusste schon bei Clarkes erstem Besuch im Handelsposten, dass sie die gesuchte Wanheda ist, verrät diese jedoch nicht. Auch als eine Gruppe Krieger in den Posten kommen und ihr eine Zeichnung der Gesuchten vorlegen, versucht sie sie auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken. Sie scheint auch eine liebevolle und neugierige Seite zu haben und ist stets hilfsbereit und freundlich. Auftritte Trivia * Jessica Harmon ist die Schwester von Richard Harmon, der John Murphy spielt. * Sie ist einer der LGBT Charaktere aus der Serie * Ihr Vater gehörte zu Trikru und war einer der Krieger des Friedenstrupps der von Charles Pike, Bellamy Blake, Hannah Green und weiteren Farm Station Bewohnern getötet wurde * Im Trailer zur vierten Staffel war Niylah zu sehen. Vor Veröffentlichung war nicht bekannt, ob der Charakter erneut zu sehen sein wird https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3koIh0Izwk * Niylah ist die einzige Affäre von Clarke Griffin, die noch lebt *Niylah könnte in der Zukunft vielleicht mit Clarke Griffin verheiratet sein. Zitate Staffel Drei Wanheda (1) : Niylah (zu Clarke): "You killed our greatest enemy. You wiped them out by yourself." Galerie |-|Staffel Drei = The-100-301-12.jpg|Wanheda (1) The-100-301-10.jpg|Wanheda (1) Wanheda(1) 16.jpg|Wanheda (1) Wanheda(1) 16.jpg|Wanheda (1) Wanheda(1) 18.jpg|Wanheda (1) Nevermore Bellamy Niylah 2.jpg|Nimmermehr Nevermore Bellamy Niylah.jpg|Nimmermehr Nevermore Niylah.jpg|Nimmermehr |-|Staffel Vier = 4x06 Niylah.jpg|4x06 |-|Staffel Fünf = |-|Staffel Sechs = Referenzen en:Niylah fr:Niylah Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Grounder Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel